


Cowboy

by LocalShinigami



Series: The Gift Series [1]
Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Fluff, Gift Giving, Hats, M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-29
Updated: 2015-09-29
Packaged: 2018-04-23 22:00:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,631
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4893916
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LocalShinigami/pseuds/LocalShinigami
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>During their travels, Bull gets Dorian a gift, but Dorian is not sure about it. He "needs" to be shown that you can have fun with odd gifts.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cowboy

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first smut fanfic. So please send me some feed back if you have a moment. I loved writing these two and have already thought of a few more ideas, but would also love to know what I can improve on. 
> 
> This fic got started because a friend had an idea for a fabulous picture (which will hopefully be posted here soon) and that picture needed a story. So here it is.
> 
> Hope you guys enjoy it!

Dorian wandered Denerim's merchant district, loving being out of Skyhold and able to leisure roam. It had been quite a while since he had had a chance to get out and enjoy the warm weather (well warm weather for the south) and shopping. It had been several months ago since he had last been able to leave Skyhold and enjoy a proper market.

The previous trip, Madam Vivienne and him had taken Cole and the Inquisitor out. Vivienne and Dorian had tried to teach the two young boys about fashion. Cole had had many questions about how everything worked and how he clothes would help people. Apparently he was becoming human enough to realize to ask these questions, instead of just doing what he was told right way, like how he used to act. The questions Vivienne and Dorian could handle, but the Inquisitor had almost been too much. 

They had been in the merchant district in Val Royeux, trying to upgrade the Inquisitor's outfit. Seriously, that beige outfit that he wore all of the time at Skyhold made Dorian and Vivienne cringe. Both of them had decided they would treat him to some new clothes, as a 'congratulations and thank you for saving the world' present.

They had managed to sneak the Inquisitor into the city without much of a hassle, but the moment they had set foot into the tailor's store, chaos had reined. The tailor had practically grabbed the little elf before Vivienne could explain what they wanted. Orion, the Inquisitor, had looked at Dorian like a lost puppy dog, when he was quickly grabbed and measured. He was then quickly moved from room to room by the tailor and his assistant trying to figure out which colors would be best on him. Several patrons walked in, even though the sign had said the store was closed, and all be squealed when they saw the Inquisitor, half naked, a blush covering his entire neck up to his pointed ears. His mismatched eyes wide with embarrassment. 

Vivienne and Dorian and both quickly turned towards the door all but throwing fireballs and ice mines at the intruders. The intruders had gotten away and word had quickly gotten around that the Inquisitor was in town and shopping. Suddenly there were people everywhere, running in and out of the store. The poor Inquisitor looked like he was about ready to cry from being flung every which direction in Val Royeux. 

Several hours later, Vivienne and Dorian were able to drag their poor little Inquisitor puddle back to the room that they had rented for the weekend, leaving several bundles of clothes, shoes and other accessories behind that would be ready in a few days. Cole all the while stayed close to the Inquisitor and would occasional throw out some comment about wild trees and oceans of grass to go play in. These comments only illicit small whimpers from their Inquisitor puddle.

Thank the Maker for The Iron Bull. The all-knowing Qunari seemed to have sensed that something was wrong with the world and the best thing to do was to have food ready when the group returned. 

They all but poured the Inquisitor into his chair when they had finally reached their room. The Iron Bull slowly and quietly approached, as if expecting the small elf to go flying off if he was spooked. Gently the Iron Bull put food and hot tea in front of the man. Then backing away slowly, Bull's large hand landed on Dorian's back and steered him towards their room, leaving the former spirit with their exhausted leader. Vivienne had left for her room, to clean up before she went to the theatre. 

Once in their room, The Iron Bull had reminded Dorian just what his large hands could do.

Dorian smiled at the memory and resumed his walk through the market. They were in Denerim because The Inquisitor had been invited to join King Alistair for some political event with Orlais. The relationship between Ferelden and Orlais was still extremely strained, but with the Inquisitor and there wonderful Ambassador present to help mediate the meetings, progress was being made.  
Orion had taken what was left of his inner circle and the Chargers with him to Denerim. Solas had disappeared shortly after the final fight with Corypheus, much to Orion's disappointment. He had liked having the other elven mage around. Solas would spend endless hours teaching and talking to their young Inquisitor. Their conversations kept growing as more ancient elven ruins were found. Everyone in the inner circle knew that Orion missed Solas a great deal. 

Varric, at the moment, was in Kirkwall trying to help put everything back together. Vivienne was in Val Royeux helping the Empresses with the mages that were in her territory and would send information back to Skyhold, along with other gifts and items that the Inquisition could use. Cassandra was also in Val Royeux, getting ready to be the next Divine. After this trip they were going to have to ready to go to Val Royeux for the ceremony. Most of the Chantry was all in a craze, getting ready for the new Divine and having the Herald of Andraste precede over the event.  
Dorian quietly chuckled when he remembered the day Orion had heard that he was going to have a large part at the ceremony. His large eyes nearly fell out of their sockets when he was told. It had taken Cassandra, Josephine, and Vivienne to convince him that he was not allowed to disappear and unless he wanted to cause more problems for himself, he needed to be there. 

Dorian's smile would not leave his face has he picked up several rings that he thought could hold several enchantments. He purchased a gold ring that had a ruby embedded in the metal. It would help with casting fireballs, in case he did not have his staff with him, after Dagna and him were done with it. 

Putting his purchase in the pouch that sat on his hip with his other purchases, Dorian kept wondering. He looked through food stalls, picking up spices and food that he thought Bull would like. He wandered through some of the book stores, hoping to add new tomes that he did not have yet in his collection. The last few stores that he had looked through were clothing stores. 

He had managed to find a robe that was made of thicker material that did not look hideous. It had a simple design, something he would not wear if he was going to be at a party, definitely not something he would even admit to wearing if he was in Tevinter, but it was warm and the blue material of the tunic was a stunning color against his caramel skin. The black pants framed his build well, showing off the more defined muscles in his legs. 

Happy with finding another warm outfit for when he was in Skyhold, or Maker forbid, when the Inquisitor decided to drag him off to the Storm Coast, he continued his wandering.

After finding a good pair of boots and belts that went well with the new tunic, Dorian found himself in a hat shop. There were some nice simple ones and then there were also more elaborate ones, clearly foreign in nature. Dorian browsed the hats with a clinical eye. He was not actually fond of hats. He liked showing off his hair and he preferred that people could see his eyes and the makeup that accented his good looks. Dorian used his looks as armor and he always wanted to make sure that armor stayed strong and in place. He thought though of their former little spirit. Cole still loved his giant floppy hat. Dorian was thinking it might be a nice surprise for the young boy to have another one.

As he walked about the store searching for a suitable hat, his green-grey eyes fell on the most hideous thing he had ever seen and he had seen Corypheus. It was a cowboy hat, like the ones that Ferelden farmers and riders would wear, except this was a bright pink color with lazurite metal wrapped around the base and dawnstone embedded in the metal. What really made Dorian cringed was the little tassels that hung off of it. They were made of the same pink material and had dawnstone beads with the lazurite capping the beads. 

Dorian crept towards the disaster, as if it was going to bit him. He got up close to it. Tilting his head from side to side, trying to see if it got an better from another angel. It did not. It was still hideous. He could not even imagine what a hat like that was even good for. Oh, he had an idea. A fire starter. That is what it is good for, he thought.

Before Dorian could properly stand back up, he felt a large hand glide up his ass. Quickly spinning around, his eyes landed on a large grey chest.  
Craning his neck up, he met the eye of his lover. The Iron Bull stood over Dorian smirking.

"Find something you like?" The Qunari asked, as he turned his eye to the pink monstrosity.

"No" Dorian quickly barked. "Only this hideous excuse for a hat." He gestured wildly at the thing.

"But look at the pretty pink color" Bull grinned as a reached for the hat. "I think it would look lovely on you. All that pink, would make you flustered and turn your own cheeks that pretty dark color that I like so much." Dorian quickly caught Bull's hands, trying to stop them from reaching the monster. Bull allowed his hands to be brought down to Dorian's sides. He quickly grabbed at Dorian's hips, sliding towards his ass again. Dorian gave Bull a bland look, trying to dissuade him from continuing. The Iron Bull just kept grinning, but his hands did stop their migration south. The Iron Bull was always considerate of Dorian's needs to keep things private, but sometimes he could not help riling his little mage up.

"There is absolutely no way you will get that hat on me" Dorian gritted out between clenched teeth.

"You want to bet?" Bull tried to wiggle his eyebrow up and down, it only made him look like he was trying to furrow and unfurrow his brow. Dorian just groaned.

Walking away from Bull and towards the door, he looked over his shoulder and eyed the Qunari.

"Aren't you suppose to be with our dear Inquisitor?" He questioned.

"The meeting got done early. Sera, Cole and Blackwall are with Orion and Josie. Last I saw Sera and Blackwall were trying to convince the King to join them for a game of Wicked Grace. I pretty sure once they mentioned that they had beer stashed in our wing, Alistair will be game" Bull's grin, only got bigger. "Boss suggested I go find you, see if you were ready for dinner."  
Dorian's stomach began to rumble when he reached the door. Clearly he had forgotten to eat lunch. Bull began to frown at Dorian. Dorian smiled sheepishly.

"I'm sorry. I just got so excited being out in a market, I missed lunch." Dorian liked making The Iron Bull happy and one of the ways that he could make Bull happy was remembering to take care of himself. Bull often gave him this look when he had forgotten to eat when he was wrapped up in his research or if he forgot to take a break. Once Dorian had realized that he had wanted to make Bull happy, just as much as Bull made him happy, he had found ways to remember to take care of himself.

Dorian craved the sweet little smile that Bull would give him when he announced that he had already had lunch or had gone for a walk around the keep. He loved the way that Bull would run his lips down Dorian's skin at night as he murmured praise for being a good boy and remembering himself. Those little words would light a fire in Dorian, a fire that he never wanted to extinguish.  
Bull's chuckle brought Dorian out of his head. Bull knew that Dorian's thought had wandered off. He reached out to grab Dorian's shoulder as they walked out. "It's fine. I'm sure I will find a way for you to make it up to me."

Dorian had failed to see Bull turn his head back towards hat, a mischievous glint in his eye, as his thoughts were focused on all of the ways that he could think to please the Iron Bull tonight.

*****

Two months had pass since Dorian had had a chance to relax. Denerim's meeting had gone well and the ceremony for the new Divine had gone excellent. Cassandra was now Divine Victoria and already she was changing how the world perceived the Templar Order, Mages, and the Seekers. With the Inquisitor at the Divine's side during the whole event, it was obvious that the two planned to support each other to help rebuild the world. 

It had been cute to watch a flustered Orion and an impatient Cassandra deal with all of the nobles that had many questions or had wanted to put themselves in both of their good gracious. The constant flattery or gifts that the both of them had gain that night had left Bull, Dorian and Sera laughing. The glares that were thrown their way from their Inquisitor throughout the night when no one was looking, only spurred them into harder laughing fits. 

After the ceremony, the Inquisitor had stay in Val Royeux for some time. He joined Cassandra in many meetings and tried to help support her the best way he could. Orion's advisors and inner circle, which was back together minus their missing mage, had also helped as best they could.  
Bull and Blackwall had spent time with the soldiers, Sera had sent words to her Friends, Dorian and Vivienne had talked to some of the younger mages who were worried and a little scared. Cullen held talks with Templers. Varric and Josephine had spent time with merchants and valuable trade allies. Cole had stayed close to the Inquisitor and the Divine, where his power would allow him to find an assassins, if they choose to strike. Leliana and her spies had stay in the shadows, trying to find information that could be used. Everyone had tried their hardest to help build relationships between the people, the Chantry, the nobles, the mages, the Templers and the Inquisition. It was slow work, but it seemed that progress was being made. Everyone was finally trying to talk to each other and not just kill each other. 

Maker be praised for small things, Dorian thought as he opened the door to his and Bull's room. Bull was helping Orion move some of the larger gifts that he had been given up to his room. Dorian had excused himself, heading towards the Tavern. He would never admit it out loud, but he had missed the rough looking tavern, had missed the heavy comfort food, even missed the quiet cold that surrounded Skyhold. He did not miss being cold himself, but there was a peacefulness that wrapped around Skyhold, keeping it safe. He was happy to admit though that he had missed being home. He missed his alcove and missed working on his research. He was glad to finally be home and back in Bull's and his room.

He dropped his traveling bags by the door and stumbled towards the bed. Flapping himself ungraciously onto it, he began to snuggle into the large comforter that lay on top of the bed. His hands reached for Bull's pillow pulling it over his head. He felt too tired to be bothered with the fact that he was dirty from traveling, too tired to be bothered to pull his clothes off himself. Sleep quickly claimed him as the lingering scent of his Amatus filled his nose.

*****

He felt large hands move him around, slowly and gently undressing him. Dorian lifted his head, a groan escaping. His eyes met a single blue eye staring intensely at him.

"Lie back down for me baby, I got you" The Iron Bull rumbled at him. Dorian lied back down, sleep still close by. His hands found Bull's horns as Bull's hands trailed down his thighs. Suddenly Dorian wanted Bull's hands somewhere else. He made a noise that came from the back of his throat. Bull chuckled at the sound.

"Do you need something Kadan? Do you need me somewhere else?" That all-knowing eye looked up at Dorian. Dorian could only reply by making the noise again, sleep addling his brain. The Iron Bull chuckled again as he rubbed his chin against the skin where his hands had just been. His nose nuzzled Dorian's hip as he moved his head, so his tongue could run up Dorian's flaccid cock. Dorian let out a gasp, back starting to arch has he tried to move his legs further apart so The Iron Bull could slide himself closer.

The Iron Bull took the head of Dorian's cock into his mouth as he hands came up and cupped Dorian's balls. A strangled cry flew out of Dorian. His hands tightened around Bull's horns as he become hard. Bull pulled off the head for a moment, so he could give the organ another good lick. He mouth quickly went back to the head and slowly started to wander down, taking his time swallowing Dorian. Dorian's noises only got louder as Bull progressed. Bull slid one of his hands down, so a finger could rub the tight little hole that was there. Not having any oil, the finger did not push in, but Bull knew how much Dorian liked the pressure. And if the keening noises that were coming out of Dorian proved anything, it was the fact that The Iron Bull knew him well.

Dorian started to thrust into Bull's mouth, but a grey hand wrapping around his waist stopped the motion. Dorian only keened louder as his back arched off the bed. Bull groaned at the sight of Dorian's back arching, his hair wild about his head, fingers gripping horns harder, his breath becoming harsh, eyes completely glazed over. Bull loved it when he caught Dorian like this. Sleep had dulled him, allowing him to start off pliant. The only thing Dorian could focus on in his current state was Bull, and Bull appreciated that level of trust. 

Dorian had had a hard time letting go when they had first started this. Even when he was completely drunk, the noises from the tavern below would have him freezing if they got to close to Bull's room. He had been ready to bolt several times. Now he would allow himself to be whisked away, trusting Bull to keep him safe, to keep this sliver of heaven between the two of them.

Bull sucked hard, showing his appreciation for that trust. Dorian cried out, twisting his hands around Bull's horns, the only warning Bull got that he was close. Bull felt no need to tease Dorian. His mouth starting move up and down as he sucked harder, his fingers push more constantly at Dorian's ass, he moved his hands away from Dorian's hips allowing him to thrust into Bull's mouth. With a cry, Dorian's orgasm ripped through him. His body fell loosely back onto the bed. Bull kept lightly sucking and licking until Dorian gave a small whimper when he become oversensitive. 

Bull leaned back, looking at his handy work. Dorian looked wrecked. His legs were thrown wide apart, allowing Bull to see his tight hole, his cock lay flaccid against his thigh, his hands lay useless by his side. His golden chest had a light sheen of sweat on it as it quickly raised and fell, his head was tilted to the side, drool resting on the corner of his mouth. His eyes were closed.

Bull reached over to the nightstand that sat next to the bed. Grabbing the oil out of the draw, he crawled onto the bed, wrapping his arm around Dorian's waist so he could gently move him further up. Dorian was too far gone to protest the movement. Letting go of his waist, Bull moved his pillow underneath Dorian's back and neck to give him some support. Placing himself between those long golden colored legs, Bull pulled the cork for the oil bottle.

Putting some oil on his fingers, he reached down to Dorian's hole, slowly pushing a finger in. A whine escaped Dorian. Bull leaned down and planted kisses on Dorian's face, stopping on Dorian's mouth, so his tongue could mimic what his finger was doing. Dorian's eyes never opened, but little cries of encouragement come from his mouth that Bull swallowed as he plundered the willing mouth beneath him.

His finger started to thrust slowly in and out. Pushing further in with each return, Bull reached for the little bud that was hidden within. When he ran his large calloused finger over it, Dorian's back slammed up in an arch, a shout ripping from him. Bull let his mouth up so he could hear the cries come from Dorian. He did not let up on touching the small bundle of nerves, but his rhythm was never constant. Dorian kept moaning beneath him. He added a second finger, alternating between running both of his fingers, to one finger, to none of his fingers. Dorian started to thrash under the assault, his moans getting louder and longer. A third finger was added,

Between Dorian being pliant and Bull's large fingers, Dorian's hole was soon loose enough to accommodate Bull's length. Bull pulled his fingers out, drawing a whimper from the body beneath him. Quickly, but thoroughly covering himself in oil, Bull positioned himself and Dorian's entrance. Slowly he pushed himself in, grabbing Dorian's hips so he would not impale himself too quickly as Dorian arched into the intrusion.  
Bull leaned back down over Dorian, kissing Dorian's jaw as he entered. Dorian was too far gone to respond to the kisses, he just kept moaning and trying to force himself further onto Bull. Bull chuckled right next to his ear, causing him to shiver at the sound.

"Slow down baby. I've got you and soon you will have all of me. Just let me take care of you" Bull rumbled. Dorian merely moaned into Bull's ear in return.

Bull had seen Dorian go this deep into himself a couple times. His mind running on instinct only. Normally Bull could get him to go to that place after one of their sessions, but occasionally he would wander there himself, not having either enough energy or a desire to fight the pull.

When Bull was completely in, he paused for a moment, taking a deep breath. Dorian was tight and warm around him and the noises that he was making was driving Bull to lose his control.

He pulled Dorian's legs up onto his shoulder, giving him the angle that he wanted. Dorian started to whimper and move himself against the wall of muscles that had pinned him into place.

"It's alright Kadan. I'm going to give you what you want" and with that Bull pulled himself out and thrust hard back in. Dorian cried out. Bull let his hips drive a fast pace, no longer wanting to deny himself the pleasure that was building in his belly. Dorian would attempt to buck up to meet Bull's downward thrust. Bull loosened the pin a little bit so Dorian could move his hips. Dorian's cries turned into a scream when Bull started to hit his prostate. His thrashing become more wild. Bull reached down and started to rub his hand over Dorian's cock. In just a few short stokes and strikes, Dorian was coming all over Bull's hand.

Bull brought his hand back to the bed next to Dorian's head as he continued to thrust. Feeling Dorian convulse and tighten around Bull's cock sent him over the edge. He brought his head down to Dorian's neck, where he bit the tender skin as his orgasm rolled through him. Dorian let out another shout as he felt the teeth against his skin. 

Bull partially collapsed on top of Dorian, managing to put most of his weight on his forearms. He sat there for a moment, panting, waiting for his body to calm down some. Dorian was breathing hard beneath him, Bull could feel his hands wrapping themselves around his shoulder. With a grunt Bull rolled them over, Dorian now laying across his chest. Bull placed small kisses on top of Dorian's head. He had enough energy to grab a blanket and wrap them both up, before sleep claimed them both.  
*****

Dorian felt his pillow began to move. He tried to bury his head further. All he got for his effort was a squished nose. There was a chuckle above his head. Sliding his head up his pillow, he realized that he was currently trying to burrow into the Iron Bull's chest. He also realized that there was something lodged in his ass. Quickly whipping his head around to look at his behind, he found himself seated on the Iron Bull's cock. With a delighted groan, he slumped back on to the large grey chest that was beneath him. Hands started to lightly run down his side.

"Hey, baby. Are you ok?" The Iron Bull asked.

"Yes Amatus, I'm fine. Just a little surprised. I thought I had dreamt us having sex, not that we really had done it. You certainly had caught me off guard, didn't you, you savage." Dorian smiled into Bull's chest, his own hands starting wander across his Qunari's body. He leaned his head up to the large man's neck and slowly bit down on the large tendon there. Bull groaned at the sensation.

"Well, what can I say, I like surprising you. You deserve to have good surprises." Dorian hummed is appreciation for the comment. He was still getting use to Bull's loving behavior. He really had fallen for a giant mush ball that could easily crush a man's head if that was what was needed to protect someone. Dorian could not help but look up at the large man and a full smile tugging at his lips when he caught Bull's blue eye in the afternoon light.

The light from the outside showed Bull's soft smile, Dorian could not help but to reach gently up and tug at Bull's horns so he would bend down. Once Bull was far enough down Dorian gave him a chaste kiss, happy to be home and in bed with his giant brute of a marshmallow. Bull rocked his hips back and forth, drawing a hiss from Dorian.

"I'm afraid I feel I little sore, Amatus" Dorian said as he drew back. Bull eyed him closely, hands reaching down to check Dorian. "Maybe we could head to that delightful bath that our dear Inquisitor has allowed us to use?" Dorian gave Bull a coy smile.

"Whatever you want Kadan" Bull said as he slowly lifted Dorian off him. Dorian gave him another long hiss. "Sorry I didn't pull out sooner. So exhausted just sort of passed out" Bull gave Dorian a sheepish grin.

"It's alright" Dorian answered as he waved his hand."It feels rather nice, actually. Maybe another time we can explore that." A giant grin plastered on his face. The Iron Bull's eye light up, a grin forming on his own scarred lips.

"Kadan, have I told you lately how much I adore you?"

"Oh, you probably have, but we both know that I never get tired of hearing it" Dorian flash him a sultry grin. 

Bull just kept grinning. "Well I'm definitely going to have to show you how much I adore. Got to make sure you never forget it." Bull lifted Dorian of the bed, heading towards there bathroom supply.

Dorian let out a laugh. "Glad to know I am in good hands" he said as he reached out to give The Iron Bull's cheek a kiss.

Bull turned his head to give Dorian a serious look, his eye boring into Dorian. "I've always got you Dorian. You don't have to worry about anything when I'm around." He gave Dorian's forehead a light kiss as he cheeks turned a darker color. Dorian nuzzled into Bull's neck, while Bull got them both ready to head towards the bath.

*****

Several hours later, The Iron Bull sat in his chair surrounded by his Chargers, while Dorian sat on his good knee, leaning against his chest, nursing his second mug. Dorian watched the group, a small smile playing on his lips. He had grown use to the antics of the large children that surround him. Bull's booming laugh would accompany the stories that swirled around them. Dorian's eyes would also wander to the Bull's face. He enjoyed watching his Amatus keep an eye on everything that was around him. One moment his blue eye would be watching the Chargers, next he would give the bar a side glance, seeing which soldiers had shown up for the night. Next he would look towards the door, to check and see who had walked in since his last check.

Last would be a check on Dorian. Bull would slide his eye up Dorian, slowly taking him in. His eye would rest on Dorian's face. Checking to make sure everything was alright. He would lean in close to Dorian's ear and ask if he needed anything. Dorian, more often than not, would lean in close to Bull's pointed right ear and plant a kiss right on the bottom, allowing some semblance of privacy, but still allowing him to give Bull affection.  
No one outside of the Chargers could see them and the Chargers had learned long ago not to comment on the little kisses. It was in the middle of one of these checks, that Krem suddenly looked up from his cards and stared at the couple. 

"What's on your mind Krem?" Bull drawled out.

"Nothing, just remembered that your packaged showed up, while you were in Val Royeux. It's in my room. I'll go get it" Krem said as he placed his cards down on the table. Bull's face lit up at the comment.

"Oh good," he cooed out. "Just place it in my room."

"Got it Chief" Krem answered as he slightly stumbled up the stairs. Dorian lifted an eyebrow at Bull.

"Don't worry, Kadan," Bull answered the raised eyebrow. "I won't leave you in suspense for long. We'll finish our drinks, then I will show you." Bull attempted to wink, causing Dorian to rolls his eyes and smile into his mug. 

He could not wait to find out what was in the package. The last several things that Bull had brought to bed had left the mage boneless and completely sated.

Eager to find out, Dorian quickly chug his drink, eyeing Bull, trying to get him to drink faster. Bull just leaned back into his chair, enjoying his drink and smiling at the impatient 'vint that was in his lap.

After a few minutes, before Dorian's patience completely disappeared and he lit Bull on fire, Bull finished his drink, stood up and tossed his mage over his broad shoulder, who gave out an indignant squawk, patted Krem on the shoulder as a 'good night and thank you' and turned to head up the stairs towards their room. The Chargers laughed, cheered and cat called at the two.

On the second floor Dorian saw Sera and Blackwall talking. Sera looked up and started cackling at Dorian, Blackwall turned as she pointed at him. The large man started to laugh with Sera, their fit becoming so bad that they had to hang on to each other. Dorian began breathing imaginary fire as he cursed in Tevine and mimicking casting a fireball. The pair stopped laughing for a moment, but continued once Bull looked over and grinned. The warrior continued up the stairs before Dorian really did start casting fireballs.

Once they reached their room, Bull tossed the mage into the bed. Dorian gave out a woof, but quickly sat up and glared at the Qunari.

"Who do you think you are, savage" Dorian practically vibrating from indignation, spat out. "You can't be throwing me around like that."  
Bull just smiled, raised an eyebrow and moved towards Dorian. "Don't give me that, you love being manhandled. You love feeling my muscles bulge," Bull did flex his muscles as he said this, "as I toss you around." Dorian's eyes were glued to Bull's muscles, internally enjoying watching the muscles move under the thick grey skin, even though he was not going to admit it right now.

While Dorian was distracted, Bull picked up the package that was sitting at the end of the bed. Cracking it open, he checked the contents, then grinned at Dorian. Dorian noticed the movements and looked at Bull.

"So what did you get us this time?" Dorian questioned, an eyebrow rising.

"Tell you what Kadan, if you get naked then slit on the bed with your eyes closed, I'll show you." Bull grinned back. Dorian's eyes narrowed, but he smiled a sly grin as he stood up. 

"Alright Amatus, I'll play your game."

"Damn right you will" Bull growled. Dorian merely raised an eyebrow.

"Savage" he commented back. Slowly his hands trailed along his buckles, undoing them and pushing the top layer off once it was unbuckled. He grabbed the tunic that lay underneath and slowly pulled it over his head as he rolled his hips around. Bull growled and took a step towards Dorian, intent on touching the bare skin. Dorian smacked his hand away, then moved around the Qunari quickly, so he was out of reach. The mage gave the warrior a tsk, then began touching his chest, sliding his hands over the muscles that lay beneath his golden skin.

Bull moaned and mentally thanked what ever deity existed that he had fixed the holes in his roof. Dorian was all to happy now to play like this, once he knew he was not going to freeze to death. Bull watched as Dorian's fingers began to play with his nipples, a quiet moan escaping the mage's lips. Bull growled for a third time.

"Be careful Kadan. I don't have a problem coming over they and ripping those pants off your legs." Dorian stopped playing with himself and eyed Bull. 

"Don't you dare, you big beast" he stammered out." I will set you on fire if you ruin another pair of clothes.

"Then you best get a move on." Bull cocked his head to the side and stared at the human. Dorian shivered under the intensity of it. Allowing Bull to have the last word, his hands traveled to his pants as an idea formed in his head. He undid the knots, and slowly wiggled the pants further down his hips, stopping just as the back of his pants slipped past his ass. He then turned to the side and leaned down towards his boots, showing Bull the side if his bareass. Bull moaned when he noticed that Dorian was not wearing any small clothes and had spent the evening in his lap clad only in his pants.

Dorian smiled up at Bull, as he pulled his boot off, then turned to the other side to repeat the performance. For his grand finale, Dorian turned his back to The Iron Bull, looked over his shoulder to give the Qunari a sultry smile then bent over to remove his pants, allowing Bull to see his ass in all its glory.

Bull could not stop himself, even if he had wanted to. He charged Dorian slamming him into the wall where he quickly spun him around and forced his way into the mage's mouth. Dorian moaned into the kiss, letting Bull nip and lick. Bull started to roll his hips into the mage, rubbing his erection against Dorian's thigh. Bull felt his orgasm sneaking up on him and had to pull away from the wall, turning and moving towards the bed, so he could drop Dorian onto the mattress. Dorian looked up, breathing hard.

"Amatus,"he whined, thrusting his hips up. Bull groaned and had to take a step back. Breathing deeply and closing his eyes for a moment so he could calmed himself. 

"On your knees Kadan and don't forget to close your eyes" Bull said. Dorian pouted for a moment then sat up on his knees eagerly, when he remembered the surprise. Closing his eyes, he folded his hands on his lap and smiled as he heard The Iron Bull pick up the box where he had dropped it when he had charged Dorian.

He heard the box being open the felt something being placed on top of his head. Bull ran his hand down Dorian's cheeks and jaw before letting go.

"Alright Kadan, open your eyes." Dorian opened his eyes and saw...pink tassels. Leaning to the side, so he could see his reflection in the vanity mirror, Dorian's mouth fell open. He could not believe it. The pink monstrosity of a hat was sitting atop his head. Dorian felt heat flood his cheeks. 

"What is this?" Dorian gritted out.

"Pretty sure that's called a hat Dorian" Bull answered, not missing a beat.

"Kaffas, what is it doing on my head?"

"Figured it would look good there and boy was I right" Bull whistled. "You really do make anything look good Kadan." Dorian turned to stare the Bull. 

"You really are twisted" Dorian stated as he got off the bed to stand closer to the mirror, horrified at the monstrosity that was sitting on top of him. "What were you thinking?" Dorian gently touched the hat, afraid it could bite his hand off.

"Well," Bull started. "I like pink, you look good in pink, and then this way we have a prop to play with." Bull gave Dorian his best smile, walking over so he could run his hand down Dorian's golden back.

"Didn't realize you liked playing with fire starters, Bull." The Qunari gave him a bland look through the mirror. 

"If you get back into bed, I can show you what I mean." Dorian gave Bull a skeptical look, his eyes darting back and forth from the hat to the Qunari that was behind him.

Dorian was unsure for a moment. Part of him wanted to rip the hat of his head and burn it, but the other wanted to be nice to Bull. The Qunari was giving him the hopeful look. It was rare for Bull to actually voice a want, normally he figured out something that he knew Dorian would like that he also happened to enjoy. Dorian sighed internally and could not believe that he was deciding to be nice.

"I will do this, only if you carry me back to bed and make sure that I enjoy wearing this monstrosity that has captured your fancy" Dorian said as he gave Bull this look like he was superior and the world should be grateful for his existence. Bull smiled and grabbed his Kadan. Dorian gave a squeak at the speed that Bull moved.

This time placing the mage gently on the bed, Bull straddled the man below him, leaning down to place kisses along his jaw. Dorian moved his head back slightly, aware that the hat could fall off if he moved to much. Bull moved his mouth to the open space, biting and sucking at different spots, leaving marks. Dorian arched up and moaned at the sensation, his arms wrapping around Bull, as the Qunari's arms wrapped around his back to support him.

The warrior spent some time attached to the mage's neck, Dorian's cock began to harden as he saw Bull rubbing himself against the mattress. All the sudden Dorian had a desire to taste The Iron Bull. He ran his nails up the Qunari's broad back, leaving marks. Bull hissed then moaned at the sensation.

"Bull..."Dorian moaned as Bull started to suck on the line of his ear. "I want...to...suck you." The mage squirmed against Bull. The Qunari lifted his head up, pupil diluted.

"Do you now, my little sweet thing" Bull drawled out. Dorian nodded his head, the tassels swaying and making little noises when they hit each other. "Well, who am I to say no to that then" Bull said as he moved off of Dorian. Placing himself at the head of the bed, Bull leaned back against the pillows there, as Dorian placed himself between The Iron Bull's massive thighs.

Bull ran his hands over Dorian's cheek as he reached for the back of his neck. Dorian arched his ass up into the air as he licked the large cock in front him. Bull groaned, but did not do anything else. Dorian gave it a few more licks, bottom to top, as his hands cupped the heavy balls that lay below.

Once he reached the top he swirled his tongue around the crown, like it was a tasty treat, then sucked it into his mouth. Moving his head up and down slowly, giving him time to adjust to the Bull's girth. No matter how many times Dorian did this, it still took him a little while to adjust.

When Dorian was ready, he started to move further down, until The Bull's cock was hitting the back of his throat. His hands crept up wrapping around the part's that he could not take in. The Bull groaned, keeping himself from thrusting into that warm, wet mouth. Dorian started humming as he bobbed his head up and down. Bull moaned jerking up once before he settled back down. Durian looked up and a hand slipped underneath the warrior's thigh, tapping it, trying to encourage The Iron Bull into thrusting. Bull got the hint, gently starting to thrust into Dorian's mouth, mindful that he did not push Dorian to far.

Dorian loved this part. Watching his Amatus lose it, as he bobbed up and down, humming and every few bobs he would stop at the top of Bull's cock, so he could suck at the crown or roll his tongue around it, causing Bull to moan loudly and arch.

"Damn Kadan, you're so good. You're so good for me." Bull would whisper the words between moans, his hands tightening around the back of Dorian's neck, tight enough that there was must likely going to be a bruise there.

"Kadan..."Bull panted. "I'm close, I'm..."was all Bull could get out before he pushed Dorian down as deep as he could go and came. Dorian eagerly sucked and swallowed Bull's load down his throat. Bull sagged against the pillows as Dorian continued to lightly suck at him.  
Bull rubbed his thumb against Dorian's neck, Dorian hummed in pleasure. Finally he let up and leaned up to give Bull a kiss. Bull pulled his mage into his lap, giving him a slow but thorough kiss. Dorian moaned, clawing at Bull's chest, trying to press himself against the Qunari.  
Bull laughed into Dorian's mouth, then pulled back. "Alright little mage, on your belly, time to return the favor"Bull said lazily. Dorian moaned and rolled off of Bull, arching his ass into the air. Bull leaned over and grabbed the oil of the stand. Pulling out the cork, he coated his fingers.  
Bring his oiled hand up to Dorian's entrance, he rubbed circles around the small bud, enjoying the gasp and shakes that he pulled out of Dorian. 

Gently he pushed a finger, circling and stretching. He rubbed around until he found that sweet spot. Dorian arched hard and let out a cry when Bull finally found it. His finger played around, hitting the spot constantly then stopping all the sudden. Dorian was quickly becoming a moaning mess, the hat tilted from his squirming but still on his head. Bull grinned at the sight.

He finally added a second finger, then a third, Dorian was getting loose faster then normal because of their earlier activities. Bull's own erection was rapidly returning because of all the noises that were coming out of Dorian.

Deciding that his mage was finally ready, Bull pulled his fingers out, Dorian whining at the loss. The mage looked over his shoulder at Bull, his eyes glazed over.

"Come on my pretty boy, why don't you climb up back here," Bull said as he coated his cock in oil. Dorian got up and crawled on top of the large body that was behind him.

Dorian straddled Bull, Bull holding onto his hips as he positioned himself. Dorian groaned and began to wiggle against the hold, wanting to impale himself on the cock below him. Bull chuckled.

"Well aren't you just eager" Bull said as he pushed the head of his cock against Dorian's hole.  
Dorian's head snapped up, the pink tassels swaying back and forth. "Damn right I am." With that Dorian grinned, grabbed Bull's hands and sent a burst of electricity into Bull. 

Bull let out a shock gasp and let go of Dorian's hips, allowing Dorian to take Bull quickly. He grabbed at Bull's stomach as his hips slammed down to meet Bull's, a shout escaping Dorian as he was filled completely. Bull really had ruined him for anyone else.  
Bull groaned at the tight heat the squeezed around him. His right hand smacked Dorian's ass. Dorian cried out.

"Shit 'vint" Bull growled.

"Do it again Bull" Dorian whined. Bull arched an eyebrow and stared at Dorian. He had fallen for one crazy ' vint. "Come on Bull" Dorian kept whining as he rolled his hips. Bull grinned waiting for Dorian to look up at him.  
Dorian's mind finally cleared up enough to realize that Bull had not done anything. Looking up he saw a mischievous grin on his scarred lover's face. Dorian's belly rolled with heat when he saw the look.

"One want another slap 'vint?" Bull questioned. Dorian eagerly nodding his head, the tassels flying everywhere. "Well then,"The Iron Bull drawled out, "you better giddy up there cowboy and ride that bull." Bull's hand smacked Dorian's ass again, as Dorian's mind finally put the pieces together. Of course Bull would turn himself into a pun, Dorian thought as he moaned because of the slap, The Iron Bull loved his fucking puns.  
Dorian attempted to glare at the Qunari before him. It was not working out well, but he gave himself credit for trying. Hard to do anything but moan when you had a Qunari cock up your ass. Bull laughed at the look.

"What's wrong Pavus? Can't take a joke? Is there something stuck up your ass?" The Qunari was full on belly laughing. Dorian could not help but smile at his Amatus. Even though a part of him cringed from the terrible jokes, there was a larger part that was amazed that he could be in the middle having sex and be able to hear his partner laugh and crack jokes. The jokes were truly abdominal, but they were said with such mischief that all he could do was feel light and happy. He felt The Iron Bull taking up more space in his heart, giving him another gift that was piled on top of all of the other ones that he had been given.

Feeling the Qunari's large hand rubbing against his ass, Dorian decided he had a better way of dealing with the loveable brute beneath him. He pulled himself up and then slammed himself down, shouting when the large cock in him rubbed against his sweet spot. He heard Bull's moan cutting off his laughter. Before Bull had time to do anything, Dorian started bouncing up and down, his shouts getting louder each time he came down 

Bull let Dorian ride him, without helping at all, until Dorian's rhythm started to falter. At which point Bull grabbed Dorian's hips roughly and stared to help slam Dorian on his cock, setting a brutal pace. 

"Shit, Dorian, look at you," Bull groaned. "Look at you riding my cock, as if you were bred for it."  
Dorian arched, panting, moaning... keening at the ceiling, the hat barely staying on. "Bull...Amatus...I'm...I'm...close...Bull...Amatus..." Dorian kept whining, his body spasming.

"Come on Dorian. I know you can come on just my cock. Come on my good boy, come for me. Ride your bull." Dorian's head snapped forward, as Bull hit his prostate several more times. 

Dorian arched one last time and screamed as he came all over his and Bull's bellies. Bull kept thrusting into him hard, not stopping until Dorian went lax and collapsed. Bull grinned and emptied himself into Dorian. The mage moaned into the Qunari's chest at the feeling.  
Bull sat for a moment, before he rolled his mage over, pulling out gently. Durian whined at the loss. Bull rubbed his side's, soothing the man. Quickly getting out of bed, Bull grabbed his cleaning cloth and the bowl of water, and returned to bed. Gently moving Dorian around, who was dazed and relaxed, Bull cleaned the mess that they had made off the mage and then himself

Placing the bowl and cloth on the night stand, Bull crawled back in to bed, encouraging his Kadan to curl up against him. He took the pink hat off of Dorian's head and placed on top of the post of the headboard.

After a few minutes Dorian looked up at Bull. "Alright, I'll give you points for figuring out a way to get me to wear the damn hat" Dorian said. Bull laughed, hugging his mage.

"All in a day's work. Kadan. All in a day's work." Bull mumbled into Dorian's hair. He reached down and grabbed the blankets wrapping them up before they both fell asleep.

*****  
Several months later...

"Hey Kadan, have you seen your hat?" Bull looked over to Dorian who was curled up in a large chair reading a book. Dorian looked up, his eyes blinking a few times, hand coming up to rub his mustache.

"No. I thought maybe you had put it away some where."

"Nope, I haven't moved it at all." Dorian marked his place, then got up to help Bull find his hat. They pulled the room apart, but to no avail.

After thinking about where it might have gone, they decided to go talk to the Chargers. Dorian was sure one of them might have taken it so they could tease the both of them at some point. 

It had become a running joke, between the Charges and the couple to see who could pull the best joke on the other. So far Dorian and Bull were ahead, between Bull's Ben-Hassrath training, Dorian's wit and unbeknownst to the Charges, the Inquisitor's creativity, they had been able to catch the Chargers in several grand jokes.

Opening up their door to the tavern, Dorian and Bull were quickly taken back. There sitting on one of the boxes that littered the upstairs was Cole, the pink hat sitting on top his blonde locks. Cole looked up, hearing the door open.

"Hello The Iron Bull. Hello Dorian. Look at what I found, in the tavern." Cole smiled as he gently touched the hat, fingers running across the tassels. Bull burst into a laugh, while Dorian groaned into his hands. Cole looked at them with confusion, fingers never leaving the tassels.


End file.
